Last Wolf
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: Klaus feels something for one of the wolves from the pack Ray lead them to. Thankfully he leaves her as the hybrids fail but now he has one wolf who his wolf claims as his. What to do now? Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my OC Claire. Outfit is on profile.

* * *

><p>Klaus POV<p>

I made my entrance known when a young woman demanded to know who Stefan was.

"It's me you should be worried about luv. I'm Klaus." I said walking around Stefan who huffed and went to sit on a log.

"You're the hybrid!" The woman said fearfully but trying to keep a strong front in the face of danger.

Grinning I stepped towards her. "Fantastic! You've heard of me!"

Every member of the pack's eyes widened and each took a discreet step away from me, except one girl who had her face turning into a scowl. I ignored her for the time being.

I sat on the log next to Stefan as the wolves shuffled unsure.

"It's fascinating actually..." I started looking over each member carefully. "A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, and a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." To add the perfect dramatic effect Ray chose this moment to gasp awake .

"Excellent timing Ray, perfect timing!" I announced merrily before scanning for a human among the pack I saw one so he would have to do.

"Are any of you human? Your friend needs human blood to complete his transition to become a hybrid." Stefan announced loudly to create a tense atmosphere. When nobody said a word I sighed before adding, "If he doesn't get blood he will die."

"Doesn't take much just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, girlfriends, along for the ride?" I added again before sighing and pinpointing the human man who was shivering slightly and sweating. Lovely.

"You." I said confirming his fears. I shot up and sped to him, grabbing the man and biting his arm making his blood pour down his arm as he whimpered to scared to do anything.

I tossed the man to Stefan who held him in front of the groaning Ray. The woman protested loudly and tried getting to what I assume was her boyfriend before I froze her with a glare.

"If you don't drink Ray I will. The problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan threatened when Ray refused to drink.

I turned back to the woman before stalking towards her frozen form letting my face change as I moved.

"It's a new order sweetheart. You join us, or you die." I announced making sure every other member could hear their option.

"I's rather die then be a vampire!" She spat at me as I huffed, it would be easier if they accepted they didn't really have a choice.

"Wrong choice" I growled before shoving my bloodied arm into her face making sure she had a couple of gulps before snapping her neck.

I glanced back to Ray and thankfully he had started drinking from the human.

Turning back to the other wolves I saw they were looking in horror at the woman I had turned. "She'll thank me for that later." I said to them in a false comforting tone before looking the fearful eyes of my future comrade.

"Who's next?" I announced cheerfully before speeding to the closest wolf while Stefan stopped the odd few that tried escaping. I forced my blood down the mans throat before snapping his neck.

Finally I changed all 13 of them except one.

I turned to the woman who glared at me earlier to see she hadn't moved. She was beautiful, her face was slightly squared which made her defiant look more prominent. Her eyes were large and a honey tone contrasting her slightly tanned skin and deep brown hair which fell in straight locks to her waist. Her nose was slightly too big but matched her slightly too big and rounded eyes. Her mouth was a tad too wide but it just made her thick lips look more in proportion with her thick lips.

She was beautiful but what I think enhanced her looks was her basic clothes and the fact she wore no make up at all.

She had a lean body which was slightly muscled and curvy, long strong legs which were shaped perfectly and showed courtesy of her tight shorts which had her one shouldered skull printed T shirt tucked into emphasizing her narrow waist.

She had knee-high grey socks on which protected her legs from the foliage. And deep purple doc martins perfect for long hikes on her small feet.

I could see her left collar-bone above her shirt which was decorated in tattooed wolf paw prints appearing from her shoulder. She also what appeared to be a wolf face howling at the moon tattooed on her right thigh half hidden from her shorts.

"Saved the best for last?" She asked sarcastically making me grin. She was glaring at me as she leaned against a thick tree with one leg bent and rest on the base.

"It would appear so luv, will I need to force you to drink or will you make this easier on yourself?" I asked closing in on her as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that would be in your best interests..." She murmured looking confused as her eyes fixated on something behind me. I glanced back pausing in my pursue of her as I saw Ray shivering violently as blood poured from his eyes. Growling I turned back to the girl and grabbed her arm before dragging her to where Ray was muttering about he should be feeling better by now.

"Somethings wrong..."Stefan murmered out the obvious.

"I can see that!" I snapped back at his stupid comment.

The woman I turned first flicked to life gasping as I absent-mindedly told the human to feed her.

Ray on the other hand snapped and jumped up shoving Stefan away and sprinting of just as the other werewolves were waking up.

The human walked around and fed them all as I pulled the last werewolf with me and shoved her onto the log as I sent Stefan to fetch Ray.

"What's your name luv?" I asked listening and watching my feeding hybrid.

"Claire." The girl said who sat cross-legged on the log while watching them with me. I growled as I heard Stefan curse before yanking Claire into my arms and speeding to Stefan. When I let go of her she exhaled and wobbled slightly making me smirk and her glare.

"Ray got away. He bit me." Stefan growled out as I took note of the violent bite on his forearm.

"Then go get him." I said near snarling. This was not apart of the plan! Stefan looked at me dumbly.

"I need your blood to heal me." Stefan said unsure but trailed of as I shook my head.

"Then you better get Ray fast. And I would hurry that bite look's nasty." And with that I twisted around grabbing a now scowling Claire and sped back to my hybrids who were all awake and shivering much like Ray had.

Claire pulled from my grip and went to a bloodied tent before climbing in as I watched her, she came out a moment later with a canvas floral bag which had mud and paint splattered over it.

"What's that for luv?" I asked as I gazed as the wolves who were starting to bleed through their eyes much like Ray had.

"I will start turning soon. The moon is starting to rise..." She mumbled distracted by the now approaching hybrids.

Cursing I took a step towards her as a young man tried attacking me, I swiftly removed his heart. Unfortunately the others were starting to attack as well. I heard Claire snarl as she punched a man in the face before grasping his head in her arms and spinning behind him snapping his neck.

I noted the others were powering up and closing in, she started snapping other necks as I removed hearts in a hurry. They had failed and all I have is one wolf left. And she will start turning in at most an hour.

Once they were all dead I saw Claire's eyes were turning gold and flashing as the brightness shone and faded as she repressed turning.

Then I heard cracking, her bones were snapping as she held her transformation back grabbing a tree trunk so hard her cracking fingers broke into the tree.

I refused to look away as Stefan came speeding into the clearing dumping Ray's body on the floor and looked around at the body's before his eyes widened at seeing Claire turning.

"Here take this and run. They all died most I killed others bled out. I will need to keep my little wolf here in my grasp!" I growled slicing my wrist with a broken beer bottle and pouring my blood into it before all but shoving it at Stefan as he drank it before smashing the rest of the bottle and ran.

Claire growled as her bones snapped and morphed. I saw her bones crunch in her skin and reform in her arms and legs as she collapsed on the floor fighting the screams that wanted to rip from her throat. Her spine twisted and she released a pained howl that made me cringe. Her arm bones crumbled in time with her legs as her skin cracked and split making her grinding bones visible in certain places.

Her voice changed into a more animatistic growl and her eyes watered as finally her eyes turned into the golden hue belonging to a wolf.

Her legs broke in several places making her completely collapse to the floor as her bones shifted into the form of a wolf. Her skull splintered and morphed painfully as her growls cut of and her whimpering form finally began to look like a wolf.

Her eyes were watering as her nose and jaws lengthened and her teeth cracked and became elongated as her ears and eyes crumbled into her skull looking like the wolf she nearly was. Her clothes were shredded and her ribs were moving rapidly as her pulse sped up into the one of a wolf.

A loud crack sounded as her spine rotated and twisted as it extended forming a tail and her pelvis rotated and shattered into a smaller form.

Finally an outbreak of cream toned fur erupted over her body making her new form complete. I watched in awe and slight horror, her fur was cream mixed with white and the odd strands of grey and white in her face. She was a small wolf and timid as she cowered at my form, she barely brushed my knees at her full height and she was currently crouched on the ground panting and pining.

Her ears twitched around and her eyes flickered taking in new scents, sounds as well as just the feelings of exhilaration and adrenaline that made her body shiver in pain at the intensity of it.

After a staring contest she sprinted of unexpectedly making me curse and run after her, she paused when she heard me following making me slow but she simply ran in a different direction.

Growling I stripped of my clothes and tossed them near by before letting my bones crack and twist and my eyes glow as I became a wolf. I sprinted after her on four legs. My wolf form was a dark grey with white face and I was double her height.

When she paused and took me in her speed slowed as a confused look entered her eyes before she trotted of making me tilt my head and followed cautiously.

I was very surprised when she walked into a small caved area next to a small river and surrounded in large boulders and rocks. I trotted into the cave and saw it must be her nest of sorts confusing me. It was a large room with clothes twisted together with leaves making a large bed. She simply by passed it and curled up into a small ball in the corner.

She was part of a pack, or so I assumed why would she have a separate area for her stuff and her wolf to rest in. It made no sense unless...It dawned on me. She was a outcast or this was her territory that they imposed on. She obviously lived here in wolf form and from the length of the bed and some of the clothes, shoes and knives along with other necessity that she had been here for a few months at least.

Walking over to her small form I laid down next to her as she curled further up. A lone wolf would make sense, if she spent enough time with them in human form her wolf would smell them and their wolf's would as well making it less likely to have fights break out in their wolf forms. And considering her wolf form was obviously unsure of how to take him she wasn't familiar with many other wolves if any.

Her head snapped up at a sound about a mile away and her ears twitched trying to decide whether I was a threat or not. The noise cracked louder what ever it was, it was coming closer. I growled feeling an instant duty to protect her. I went before her and walked out the cave growling lowly to her as her head tilted in a submissive pose. She took me as her alpha almost immediately. She waited by the cave taking the odd few steps forward as the nearing creature which sounded like a human came closer.

Concentrating on my sense of smell I knew almost instantly it was in fact a couple of humans, one larger than the other by the sounds of their footsteps.

I let loose a threatening growl involuntarily courtesy of my wolf trying to take over instinct. I heard a loud bang making Claire's wolf growl lightly in fear and anger. Some hunters by the sounds of it were closing in on her territory and threatening her and in turn me.

The footsteps split, one was no more than twelve feet away. I let my wolf loose for a moment as he sprinted forward and ripped the face from the screaming hunter of, my claws ripped the flesh from his face making blood slip into his eyes and down his throat. Growling attracted my attack as I turned to see the other hunter trying to get close to Claire.

I sunk my teeth once more into the mans throat and locked my jaws over his spine before jerking making his neck split and snap. When I knew he was no longer a threat I started stalking the other unknowing hunter who was threatening my pack member.

She growled and bristled as her back hunched and fur stood on end clearly displaying her anger as she snapped her long teeth at the smaller hunter.

I crept behind him before pouncing at his back tearing his back into shreds resembling strawberry laces. unfortunately though a loud bang startled me as I heard a loud pine from my only pack member I growled violently and destroyed the hunter in seconds using my advanced speed to make him nothing more than a mutilated carcass.

Claire's pines and whimpers made me take control again forcing the wolf back temporarily as I leapt forward into the staggering form of Claire as I lead her crumpling form into the cave before checking her over. I cursed inwardly, she had been shot through her right shoulder-blade and it was bleeding heavily.

Licking the wounds didn't do much as I cursed before allowing my body to rearrange into my more comfortable human form.

I lifted her weak wolf form trying to be gentle before laying her on the self constructed bed and rolled her form around as I kneeled down before checking the wound.

unfortunately the bullet was lodged in her shoulder-blade, holding her down with one hand I quickly yanked the bullet from her half shattered bone and covering her shoulder in some odd clothes I found and tore into long strips.

After I was sure she would be ok I looked her over and noted she had either passed out or fell asleep making me roll my eyes. Searching around the cave I found a watch and it announced it was 2.12am. Sighing I morphed into my wolf form and curled around her shivering one making sure to listen for more unwanted visitors.

Without meaning to I managed to fall asleep protectively around her, after all she was the only survivor and now my only wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but my OC Claire.

Claire's POV

I gasped awake from a violent shiver that over ran my body and my bones snapping back into the original form. I had awoken at the end of my quick transformation making me smile in relief before I rolled subconsciously into warmth before squeaking.

Curled around my small body was the hybrid Klaus from last night. He must have followed me in wolf form. I gulped at seeing his features up close before noticing he was in fact naked

Averting my eyes I tried focusing on his child face. He had rounded green eyes, a strong long nose and puffed perfect lips which at the moment were slightly parted as he slept. His curled light brown hair was slightly curlier then last night but that could be 'bed head' or the fact he evidently turned last night and followed me into my home.

I blushed when he pulled my into his side more, though I couldn't complain too much. He was warm and I was in fact cold. Though out of embarrassment I cleared my throat almost silently and attempted to pry his fingers from my waist as he had pulled me closer into him.

I admittedly did slightly glance at his torso in ashamed curiosity and regretted it. I hadn't imagined he would be so perfect. Whimpering I tried crawling out his arms again only to hear him chuckle in my ear allowing his warm breath to curl around my ear and make me shudder.

"Trying to leave so soon luv?" His amused voice purred in my ear.

Gulping I froze and sighed before pulling away faster. "Well I um think clothes would be good..." I murmured avoiding his eyes as he smirked.

"You really shouldn't be moving so fast luv, took quite a shot to the shoulder last night." He said before groaning and pulling out into a stretch making his delicious muscles shift. My mouth slightly watered before I hurriedly grabbed the closest clothes.

"I remember, however its mostly healed now." I said feeling more like myself as I slid my clothes over my thin body.

I had grabbed a grey vest top, black mid thigh shorts and pulled them on quickly before running my fingers threw my long hair and yanking the odd tangle out. I turned and found Klaus stood only inches away watching me intently.

"...You ok?" I said awkwardly trying to take a step back but his arm shot out making me glare at him and avoid the fact he was still unclothed.

"Of course luv. However you do no that you are coming with me right?" He said smirking making me grimace and pale.

"Why am I going with you?" I said defiantly and trying to pull away from his tough grasp to no avail.

"You are my last werewolf, and as of last night my pack member. Remember that luv?" He said still smirking making me withdraw slightly trying to remember whether my wolf in fact accepted him as its alpha.

"I can't remember..." I mumbled absently before I saw he was pulling me from my home.

"No! No! I live here you- I can't leave!" I shouted making him sigh.

"Well what do you have here that is worth staying for. From the look's of it you have no pack, I can't scent any other humans here meaning it's unlikely family making you want to stay. So what is it?" He sighed, though I could hear he was getting impatient.

"It's where I've always been..." I mumbled almost silently after a few minutes silence.

"Well now you will stay with me. Solved." He growled not understanding before trying to pull me once again from my home.

"No! I was raised here! It's my woods! I can't leave it!" I shouted trying to kick him and missing miserably.

He paused in what I assumed was shock before turning and looking in my slightly damp eyes.

"You have been out of these woods right?" He asked frowning.

I bit my lip and didn't answer. It was embarrassing, I never really met a human apart from the odd few that come with other packs who pass through occasionally.

"You were raised here?" he asked and I nodded silently.

"Who by? And why?" He wanted to know how it was possible to live in complete isolation away from society.

"My father. He raised me after my mother was killed by werewolf hunters and moved into these woods. We lived in a cave further west before ... he died and I ran when humans started arriving and have lived here ever since. I occasionally run into the campsites and steal clothes and shoes but other then that I have always been out here, my father insisted it was safer to never leave and so I haven't..." I trailed of as he nodded and sighed.

"Well, you will stay with me. I'll look after you." He said unsure as though he wasn't usually like this but I assume he had never had a situation like this before. At least in this day and age.

I didn't know how to respond but I know I didn't really have a choice. The girl yesterday had given me clothes that the pack didn't use any more and had been bringing me clothes the last few weeks since they found me and understood it was my woods and territory. Since there was no other woods close enough I allowed them to stay but with the exception I could stay enough that we all would understand each other's scents.

I hated waking up from a wolf night and finding myself covered in blood where the odd other werewolf's wanted to mate or fight for territory. Apparently my wolf understood Klaus in human form or wolf was not one to mess with and accepted him as alpha. This unfortunately meant he was right. I needed to stay with him, or my wolf would get out on the next transformation and search for him and I would most likely be shot at or hurt in the mind of simply finding him.

I nodded to him saying I would go with him, though still reluctant I really didn't have a real choice, he would force me or my wolf would.

"Excellent luv! Now we need to get going, we're headed to Chicago it appears I'm in need of a witch. And my clothes."He said before picking me up making me jump slightly at the feel of his hot skin against mine before we were speeding away back to the original campsite.

The vampire from yesterday was there sat on a log with some folded clothes sat next to him as though he knew already the Klaus would be in need of some.

"Ah Stefan, I would like to formally meet Claire my only werewolf and now pack member. Claire meet my little helper Stefan." Klaus said as he sat me down on the log while scooping his clothes up and shrugging into them as both me and Stefan avoided looking at him.

Though for very different reasons.

"Um ... Nice to meet you Stefan?" I said unsure as Stefan smirked and nodded before standing and walking away as Klaus motioned to get walking.

"Don't worry about him luv he's a little emotional right now" Klaus smirked as though it was an inside joke.

"Ok..." I said before shrugging and standing to follow my Alpha as he started walking down the hill, every few metres I would slow and look over my woods as we were near a road and the tree's thinned. I was biting my lip hard enough from nerves that I could feel the gentle layers of skin starting to give way and bleed tiny little bubbles of blood making Stefan freeze and breathe deeply threw his nose.

I was oblivious to his struggle while Klaus was leading us and all I could focus on was the fact for the first time ever I was leaving my home and had no idea what laid ahead.

Pain exploded from my spine as I was shoved against a tree suddenly as I yelped and instantly kicked out throwing a black eyed Stefan a good few feet away as I growled instinctively before her hissed back.

His squared face was pulled into a frown like appearance as his usually light green eyes had bled into black and veins had appeared from the urge to feed. Mostly though I saw was his mouth pulled taught into a threatening notion showing his long canine teeth and flickering tongue as he tasted the air for blood.

I was suddenly hidden though behind a leather coat as Klaus had leapt in front of me a second after he heard my yelp.

We were all frozen as this had all happened in the space of seconds, Klaus sped to Stefan grabbing his jaw and locking eyes before he growled lowly and stormed away in a speed to where I assume we were headed.

Klaus stood and walked to me wordlessly before grasping my face and inspecting my lip before nodding.

"He shouldn't find your blood appealing anymore luv but you should be careful. It's healing already so we should start towards the car, we have after all a long trip before us." Klaus murmured and walked away as I caught up with him a little shocked as we headed out of my home in silence.

Tears had started tingling my eyes as I saw a road ahead and I was tempted turn and run back home to the comforts of my cave but I wouldn't get far...Shaking my head violently I mentally slapped myself. I hated it after I changed my emotions were everywhere and my muscles felt like string.

"Do I have to go?..." I murmured as Klaus gave me a questioning look at my violent head shake.

Sighing he ran his hand threw his hair before pausing and turning me to face him.

"look luv, I know you don't want to leave your only home, but my wolf has accepted you as its pack. And I won't let you go because not only do you fascinate me and my wolf you are one of the only surviving werewolf's now and trust me when I say they are hard to find. I have told you I will protect you, I will. I have told you I will look after you and I will. I give you my word you will be alright. Now when we leave to Chicago it shall take about a day. When we get there, I will take you shopping and on the way I shall try to explain things to you but you need to understand that this is now your life" Klaus said firmly and gently at the same time.

I gulped and understood, I was just reluctant to leave my only form of sanctuary. And by the warm look in his eyes he knew which was most likely why he was being so patient.

"Ok ..." I said quietly as he nodded and sighed before grasping my hand and pulling me with him to a large black vehicle which made me gulp slightly before stepping in once Klaus opened the door for me.

Not sure about this chapter so review and tell me it I should redo it or leave it like this and continue. On that note thankyou to all my followers, favourites and reviewers you really made me smile! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone,

Sorry this is not an update but it is a shout out to tell you all to please thank **bookfreak25 **for all the new amazing cover images and I hope you all send a review to thank her for the time she spent creating the awesome images.

:) Please if I have at least three reviews on thanking her then I will update by tomorrow evening (:

(Apart from Emma, that is a one-shot though as I have had many requests on another chapter, I am debating on whether to do a sequel of little story's around the couple and their mischief!)


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing but my OC Claire. Please thank bookfreak25 for the image cover and her awesome talent! :)

Klaus POV

My little mystery wolf had heard everything, about myself being a hybrid how I became one and a little history on how I was cursed. She was after all a pack member and as we had accepted one another it mean't if either of us even tried to cause the other betrayal it would cause an excruciating pain.

After a few hours of driving and getting to know a little about my pack member I understood a little more about her.

She had lost her father to a disease roughly 11 years ago and had moved into her cave not long after as that part of the woods began to be torn apart to become a camp of some sort. She did visit the camp some times and steal a few items such as books, apparently that was one of the only hobbies she never forgot after moving into the wilderness. About 6 years ago a wold pack had settled into the woods for a few days and they didn't know of her, and she didn't know of them.

Upon waking up she found herself covered in barely healed wounds and covered in blood from where a couple of males had scented an unmated female and wanted her. She had remained unmated thankfully and she had killed two of the members of in warning of it being her territory and they left angrily.

I had asked her about her tattoos and she grinned lightly tracing the one along her collar bone. She explained that a couple had settled into a small cabin at the edge of the woods and the husband was a tattooist. They found her wolf form weakened and healed her that night before watching her in fear turn human, and so the couple learned about the supernatural. They had helped her such as feeding her and then the man had designed a tattoo for her, the lined howling wolf which she loved and had tattooed a few days after turning as her muscles were still stringy and so she wouldn't feel as much.

Later in the year the wife had died and he had announced he would be moving, she had asked for a tattoo of her own paw prints. She had 6 tattooed along her collar-bone, one for each month they had known each other before he moved. He told her the house was her's if she wanted it but she had prefered being hidden in the cave saying it was home and so he left and ever since other then the odd few wolf's, she remained alone.

At the moment the little wolf was sleeping peacefully still tired from the painful transformation and explaining the most defining parts of her life. However when I asked about her first kill she refused to awnser and instead looked sadly out the window.

I had then explained about some of the best moments of my long life which she was very intrigued by. Stefan had been brooding in the passenger seat not happy that I compelled him, but I wouldn't have him hurting my pack nor the last werewolf.  
>Slowly I saw the city line glowing in the distance announcing we would most likely reach Chicago within two hours.<p>

Claire had been sleeping since about 4pm and thankfully since the last full moon was last night we now had a month until she would need to turn again - unless I could make her a hybrid within that time, though as a pack member I can't hurt her. My inner wolf instincts would automatically hurt me, even if I know she would be ok the animal won't and only see the outer image of a member in pain and in doing so I would also automatically protect her as well...

Tightening my hands on the steering wheel we crossed the border of Chicago just as hit reached 11pm, by the time I reach the town where Gloria's bar is it will be roughly 1am.

I decided almost immediately I stopped at the closest hotel which looked clean and would be at least a four star - not what I would usually go for but we would be here for one night and gone by tomorrow morning shopping for her clothes before heading to Gloria's.

Nodding at my plan I smirked as I braked and parked making Stefan send a questioning glance at me before shrugging at my daring glance.

Sending the brooding ripper ahead to get two rooms, one for him and one for myself and my little wolf. I gently picked Claire up mindful of the fact her body must still be sore and tender from the recent transformation.

She automatically snuggled into my warm arms shifting slightly from the change of the slightly cold car, to the cold air and then my warm arms. I grinned as I managed to close my car door and lock it before strolling into the hotel and grabbing the key Stefan tossed me before murmuring he was going to get someone to eat.

The hotel lobby was decorated in light wooden flooring and red paneled walls with odd paintings scattered about making me cringe slightly. Around the room was oddly placed sofa's, tables and vases stuffed with elegant appearing flowers.

Rolling my eyes I headed upstairs in the golden elevator snorting at the tacky effect before speeding to my room at the lack of witnesses. The room was medium but looked larger courtesy of the large windows highlighting the light wallpaper, dark plush carpet and minimum furniture. There was a chest of drawers, double bed, en suite bathroom which I didn't bother entering and a bedside table.

Resting the 23-year-old werewolf onto the soft bed I maneuvered the covers over her. I shuffled a little unused to caring for another person but annoyingly my instinct acted in her interests, but weirdly I didn't regret having her as a pack.

Being in a pack was all about support, trust and this meant no matter what, she can't hurt, harm, betray or even consider it and it was refreshing to not have to compel the truth out of someone nor watch over my back.

Sighing I shook my head and wrote a quick note on a little note pad - which was in the bedside table, before placing the note next to her incase she awoke and got scared from lack of knowledge about her where about's.

Turning I left the room, making sure the door was locked before searching for the unfortunate soul who would be tonight's long-awaited dinner.

* * *

><p>Claire's POV<p>

Yawning I stretched on the comfortable surface before frowning in doing so I opened my eyes.

I was in a large cream coloured room with nice furniture, I was wrapped in a duvet cover of cream colours and soft fabric making me slightly reluctant to stand or even sit up.

Finally relenting I sat up and rolled my shoulders and in doing so shuffled my arm making my hand run over a small sheet of paper.

Frowning I picked the hand written note up smiling at the neat writing written smoothly in italics.

'Claire, we are in a small hotel for the night. I will be back soon, me and Stefan went hunting. Tomorrow we shall grab you some clothes before we head to the witch I need to talk with about the failure of my hybrids, so make sure you sleep well.  
>Yours, Klaus'<p>

I sighed in sadness knowing a couple of people were being drained of blood by my own alpha and a stuck up teenage vampire who seemed to have a constant stick jammed up his ass.

I shoved the thick quilt away and explored the two white doors, one had a lock on. Assuming it was the exit I explored the other door.

It was a clean bathroom decorated in light blues and navy assets. There was a toilet, large bath and shower a long with a long counter with a couple of silver sinks which had a long silver framed mirror stretched above.

I grinned at the shower and leapt to it stroking the long porcelain walls missing the feel of warm water caressing my bare skin and getting the grim and dirt from my skin.

Playing with the many odd knobs and levers I finally got hot water spurting in a little waterfall from the tap filling up the deep tub, after a few more minutes I succeeded in getting it from boiling hot to a steaming warm. Exploring the little bottles I added some strawberry and cream scented bath oils.

Once the bath was drawn and beautifully bubbly I let loose a childish giggle before making sure the door was locked and stripped the clothes of quickly before almost diving into the tub.

When I was soaked I relaxed and leaned against the curve of the tub and let my arms fall along the rim of the bath.

I smiled at seeing the steam swirl of my bare arms and head to the ceiling. Once I used the provided shampoo, conditioner and body wash I found a razor and shaved until I was completely smooth and my skin soft.

When the water had cooled of to being slightly chilly at the bottom I stepped out trying carefully to keep my long hair and limbs from dripping on the white tiled floor. I grabbed a large navy blue and wrapped the soft length around my wet form and tucked the corner under my arm before grasping a smaller matching towel - though this one had little white swirls in the corners.

With the smaller towel I patted my legs, arms and face dry before surrounding my hair in the towel to hopefully get the dripping locks into the floor.

Leaping from my skin I shrieked at the knock that echoed around the bathroom.

"It's only me luv, I got some clothes and food for you out here when your ready." Came Klaus's smug, and amused voice from the other side of the door.

I sighed and placed my hand over my pounding heart waiting for it to return to normal before slipping from the room smiling amused as the steam burst out the room and danced with the fresh air in the room.

Smelling the most amazing thing ever I almost floated to the paper bag sat on the bedside table not even taking note of the fact Klaus was sprawled out on the bed with a bag of clothes sat next to him.

"Hungry?" I was jostled from my food induced state and gave him the finger.

Smirking he handed me the bag as I sat next to him a little hesitant, but overall he had seen me naked, saved me as a wolf and was my alpha and pack member so I shouldn't feel nervous or embarrassed in only being in front of him in a towel.

Grabbing the bag I pulled out the plastic container containing a pasta smothered in a creamy sauce and dotted chunks of chicken, sweetcorn and bacon. There was also a still warm blueberry muffin and contrasting bottle ice cold cola.

Taking a sip from the chilled drink I shivered as it fought the fact I was still warm but I ignored the feeling before twisting the cap on the rim before gently grasping the pot of pasta and pulling the lid of and took a small plastic fork up from the bag and dug into the recently refrigerated pasta.

I moaned in pleasure at the amazing taste that spoiled my taste buds and made them want more.

Once I finished the (which I was determined to have again soon) I munched a little on the muffin giving a little to Klaus suprising us both.

"You know luv, that's not my ideal diet right?" He smirked lightly as he fingered the soft cake and turned it around his fingers before biting it and softly smiling at the berry which burst in his mouth.

"It may not be your diet but it is delicious right?" I smirked back taking a bite myself as he rolled his eyes and broke of another piece as we ate in silence until all was gone other then the annoying little crumbs which had found themselves on the bed covers.

While I threw away the rubbish Klaus shook out the sheets and changed in the bathroom before me.

Once I was dressed in one of his shirts which he gave me I walked into the bedroom to smile warmly without permission.

He was already asleep leaning against the headboard with only a pair of black jogging bottoms on as pajama's.

Slowly I turned of the lamp on the bedside table and slid into the covers after making sure the hybrid king was covered as well before turning on my side and slowly drifting of to sleep, I faintly felt a pair of arms drape over my waist making me smile in my sleepy state and snuggled into the warmth and letting go of my conscious thought and fell into dreamland.

Review please they make me want to update sooner! :)


End file.
